Tragic Lurve
by TranslucentChick
Summary: SO SAD. SO BEAUTIFUL. SO ROMANTIC.


Tragic Lurve

"Hyuk hyuk, off to work I go!" Laughed Goofy picking up his hat. "Aw shucks Goofy, you forgot your shoes!" Laughed Mickey. "Oh shucks, silly me!" Goofy loled then put his shoes on and went inside his car. He started driving down the road on the highway, and his drive to work was very far. He slowly began to fall asleep...BAM he hit something in the road. He stopped the car and got out. "Oh no! What did I hit?" Cried Goofy panicking. He looked behind his car to see an injured person. Goofy bit his fingernails and noticed how pale the person was. Goofy attempted to pick up the person, but he was too heavy. He attached a rope to the person's neck and then to the back of his car. "Hyuk hyuk, I sure hope this works AHAHHUHHHUHHUUUHUUU!" Laughed Goofy while hopping back in his car and slamming on the gas pedal. The car raced forward, dragging the poor person behind it like a dead animal. The person's face scraped into the ground and bled furiously. Goofy then stopped at a hill. He looked behind his car and noticed that the person's body was completely road burned. "Hyuk hyuk hyuk, better bury the body!" Giggled Goofy, taking out a shovel from his ass and started digging. As he was digging, the person woke up, bleeding of course. "What..what in the...?" The person noticed his bloody state and a strange dog-humanoid thing digging a hole. He angrily got up and glared at the dog-humanoid. "Hyuk hyuuk hyuk, I guess you're alive." Laughed Goofy. The man grabbed Goofy with his pale, bloody arm and raised his body high off the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Cried the man. "Gee Mister, you've got a silly face!" Goofy chuckled. The man angrily hissed and tossed Goofy aside. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT YOU MUGGLE SCUM!" The man stated, taking out his wand. Goofy was scared and tried to crawl away, but Voldemort cast a spell on Goofy. Goofy dodged. Voldemort pounced on Goofy's back and started beating the shit out of him. Goofy cried and fell down. He got a huge erection that cracked the ground beneath him, in a Disney way. Goofy blushed. "WHAT THE DEVIL." Asked Voldemort. "Sorry, getting beaten is one of my fetishes." admitted Goofy, turning around. Voldemort's face crinkled and folded into itself. "Give it to me." Stated Goofy, unravelling his fifteen dog nipples. "EW! I'M NOT A FURRY!" Voldemort scoffed Brittly. "And I'm not a human..y HYUK HYUK." Laughed Goofy taking out his bondage tape. "This..this is so wrong." Voldemort bit his lip. "But it feels so right." Said Goofy, starting to rub Voldemort's shoulders. "FUCK IT!" Voldemort gave in and they began to viciously buttsecks each other. Goofy poured gasoline in Voldemort's nose. Voldemort moaned into submission, while painting Goofy's penis with nailpolish. "YEA..YEA..HYYYUK HYYYUK HYYYYYUKKKKK,K!" Goofy orgismed and splashed gallons of custard all over Voldemort's sassy velvet virgina skin. "CALL ME TOM!" Moaned Voldemort while inserting a Pokemon Diamond (tm) cartridge into Goofy's asshole. "AW YEA TRADE THAT BULBASAUR YOU SLUT!" Voldemort spanked Goofy with his wand and it broke. Voldemort looked sad. "Aw shucks Mr. Tom Voldemort Dark Lord, Sir, you can have my wand!" Goofy ripped off his dog penis. Voldemort was so happy. "Goofy...you gave me your only penis..no one has ever loved me that much before...let alone a nigger penis..." Voldemort ate it. Goofy laughed and grew multiple penises out of his body parts and assaulted Voldemort's skin pores. Voldemort orgismed, "AAAAABRRRAAA KAAADAABRRRAAA!" And then Goofy fell over. "NOOOOOOOO!" Cried Voldemort. "Tom..Tom... I'll always be with you..." Goofy held Voldemort's hand and Voldemort slobbered all over Goofy. Voldemort had killed his only lover. He then preceded to put Goofy's body in the hole and bury it. Then he took a shit on it because he had eaten too many tacos earlier. But it was actually his and Goofy's baby. He named it Harry and carved a scar on it. "I'll always cherish you Harry." Said Voldemort, then he inserted Harry into a dumpster and took off on his magical broomstick to go to Victoria's Secret. He applied for a job and became a model. He dedicated his work to Goofy. Tragic lurve, tears rolled down Voldemort's gothic eyeliner as he posed for his next model shoot.


End file.
